bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Only Life We Waste
Click. As they arrived from their encounter, Nori held the door open for his mistress. Inwardly, he was searching the house for everyone's spiritual signature. Would anyone find it strange that they'd been gone for that long? Of course... He did think of an excuse already. It was plausible enough for him to use it and not warrant suspicion. Or, at least, he hoped so. Fuki-sama and I sensed a strange spirit not too far from the house, so we left to check it out. Of course, he would also need to explain why they needed to move... And he'd have to go and get Mitsune from the neighbor's house and bring her with them; and then he'd need to keep Mitsune and Shiro from killing eachother. So much trouble... Fuki turned to Nori after entering "Get your things together quickly." Mentally, she projected a message to Onoskelis. It was an order to kill Tereya once they've reached Hueco Mundo. Once she is out of the picture, Nori would be hers and Bael wouldn't know where they were. But... what of the child? She cringed at the thought of keeping such a sickly, saliva-covered thing. Children were such disgusting things. Sticky hands, drooly mouths, constantly crying about something or another that didn't really have any meaning... But she wasn't totally merciless. She wouldn't outright kill a defenseless child. Perhaps she could "accidentally" leave it behind and simply teleport Onoskelis and Nori out. That would be good. And if Nori objected, Fuki had her power. She could make him forget he ever had them to begin with. Make him believe he has only had her from the point that Bael was defeated. Yes... a well-layed out plan. She was a genius beyond measure. "All right, you've got some explaining to do, and I mean right now." Tereya's voice was the first to greet them. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest, her hair hanging partially over her eyes. She had a slight frown on her face, eyes half-lidded. A cigarette was lit, stuck out of her mouth as if it were a simple piece of straw. Beside her, Shiro gazed at the two with unblinking and wide eyes, expression unreadable... and a little bit eerie. Nori used the excuse he had prepared. "Fukienzeru-sama and I sensed a strange reiatsu, so we went to investigate. It ended up being someone who's going to war with Bael. He warned us to leave before we get involved, and we decided we should. That's all." Nori glanced at his daughter. She wasn't staring at him, right...? If she did, he'd get the feeling that he did something wrong, and would probably start to panic. Fukienzeru clarified "A Disease. It wasn't a someone or a he. It was a disease. Nothing more, nothing less." Her expression was stern and serious. She spoke the truth. Pestilence took the shape of a man, but in truth he was nothing more than a walking sack filled with the most virulent pathogen ever to be discovered. And it had spared their lives. "Well, we're not moving immediately." Tereya said firmly. "Trizzy and Bail haven't gotten back from their little art trip for their daughter. We're gonna have to wait for them first before we go anywhere." Truth be told, she immediately resented what Nori had said. Was he asking them to leave their home.... again? It felt as if they had just settled in, and yet fate just seemed to fuck with them even more than usual. "I'm sorry, Nami... I don't want to move either, but when Tristeza and Bailarin get back, we are moving. I don't want my family to die or get infected with some disease. We can move back once this is all over." Nori didn't look as commanding as he was trying to be. One insult from Tereya, and he would undoubtably cave. Fuki's eye twitched when Nori called Tereya "Nami". She knew Tereya's name and thus wondered if Nami was a romantic nickname of sorts. The thought burned in her like a poison of envy. "I'm going to count you to that." Tereya said evenly, closing her eyes and tilting back her head. "We just got to this damn place, and I'm sure as hell not going to leave it so soon just because shit hit the fan." At this, Shiro averted her hawk-like gaze slowly, her hair covering her expression once again to shadow her emotion. "You're going to be regretting saying that when one of us is on the verge of dying." "Huh?" Tereya cocked an eyebrow at him using her index and middle finger to take the cigarette from her lips. She exhaled a steady cloud of smoke. "The fuck's that supposed to mean? Am I not supposed to want returning here after we deal with this problem?" Nori lowered his gaze. He looked slightly wounded. He raised his left arm to rub his right, and stared disheartedly at the floor. "I'm sorry... Nevermind..." Fuki muttered while reaching the top of the stairs "Don't be..." She entered Onoskelis' room and detailed the events that had ocurred while she was gone. "Mhm...." Due to the "Nevermind" he had tacked on, Tereya decided to let it go. However, she did pass a rather calm look towards Nori's direction. "But.... was anything said to happen after we leave for....wherever?" "What do you mean...?" Nori asked quietly. Was she asking about the war? Or where they were heading to? "I mean, what are we going to do after we leave? And where exactly will we be staying?" "I... I thought you said we weren't leaving..." "What--" Now Tereya was staring at Nori with a dumbfounded look, mouth slightly agape for a moment. Then, she slapped a palm to her face. "No, no, I'm not that stupid, Princess. When I said--" She raised her index and middle fingers on each hand in order to emphasize quotation marks. "--''leaving'', I meant abandoning this place completely." "Oh... Well, I don't know. Let's go up and ask Fuki-sama about it..." Nori dismissed himself from the awkwardness of his conversation with his wife and hurried up the stairs. Hopefully, Fukienzeru would have the answers he didn't. He didn't like being asked for information he didn't have; it was like going on jeopardy and not winning a single cent. "What?" Tereya placed her hands onto her waist, giving Nori a rather skeptical stare as she followed after him. "You wanna kiss her in front of me this time?" Nori lowered his head, and didn't reply. It was fairly obvious that she was implying Shiro had watched them, which meant that was the reason the girl was mad at him. He didn't blame her. Nori was a horrible father, and a horrible husband. Once they reached the door, Nori raised his hand and knocked on the door three times, very loudly. Fuki asked loudly "What is iiit?" Nori opened the door and entered immediately. He looked up towards Fukienzeru, a look of concern drawn on his face. "Nami would like to know what realm we're going to and what we're going to do once we get there, Fukienzeru-sama." She smirked "Hueco Mundo and throw an orgy. There." Tereya wasn't amused by the last words Fuki had spoken. In fact, the even stare on her face would've been similar to that of saying the words "You are fucking shitting me". She wasn't hesitant in voicing this, either. "Oh, you are so goddamn funny I forgot to bust a gut." She drawled. "Seriously, what the hell are we supposed to be doing when we get there?" Fuki shrugged "Pray Bael and Pestilence kill each other? What would YOU recommend we do? Twiddle our thumbs and cry?" The man standing inbetween them both didn't know how to act or what to say. What was he? The buffer zone? He was torn between the two sides of the argument. While still keeping to himself, he allowed himself to gaze at Onoskelis, to see how she was doing, and then to Shiro, for the same reason. Shiro herself was now gazing with widened eyes at Nori. However, they simply lacked any emotion. It was as if she was a simple doll controlled by some unknown force. She folded her hands behind her back, eyes tilting to the side. There wasn't even any childhood innocence showing within those soulless pits. What was going on inside of her head....? "....Pray Bael and Pestilence kill each other." Tereya raised her hands up, an expression of mock amazement onto her face. "What a great idea! Even though Bael is after us, let's just hope that this Pestilence guy walks right in front of him and let us live for a few seconds more! There's NOTHING wrong with that plan!" Immediately, she slapped her hands back on her hips and fixed an annoyed glare at Fukienzeru's direction. Fuki turned to Nori "I'm bored with her again. If you people want to, we could go to Soul Society for help though I doubt they'd be too keen to help me." Nori ignored the both of them. He wasn't about to take a side in the argument and get one of them to hate him. Instead, he sat on the floor and extended both arms towards Shiro: a sign for a hug. She was starting to creep him out. It was time to make her cute again. There was no change in Shiro's demeanor. Instead, she walked calmly towards Nori and embraced the man, arms wrapping around her shoulders. Her arms were rather cold, almost like ice to the skin. In fact, her whole body seemed to be taken over by a wintery presence, one that would've sent chills down the spine of the person who was now in contact with her. Silently, Tereya thanked Nori for refusing to take sides. She even gave him an affirmatory, but discreet nod in order to express her approval. However, she was also biting her lip in disdain. "Ms. Teen Queen, we all know what we've got to do now. Right now, all we're doing is running from Bael, letting ourselves being cornered. Sooner or later, he's just going to push all of us into a corner and pick us off in a matter of seconds. Now I don't know about you.... but I'm really not about to risk shit like that. We're pushed right into the gunfire, so we might as well take up our arms now." Fuki frowned "Strange. You doubt the best course of action to take to save your family, yet are prepared to take the one that is guranteed to get them killed. Shinigami mothers are oh so curious." Nori held Shiro in front of him and tilted her head up like he usually did, just so he could see her pretty little face. "Shiro... is everything okay? What's wrong?" He asked, the concern extremely evident in his voice. "....she keeps hurting me, Daddy...." Shiro's voice was sullen, low, and whispering. Her widened, unreadable eyes stared directly into Nori's without blinking in even the slightest manner. "She won't leave me alone.... she keeps telling me how worthless you are.... how you can't do anything to protect me... how easy you fall to their charm. She's always laughing in my ear, making fun of me for crying whenever something happens to me. She even screams at me for being so pathetic.... why won't she leave us alone....?" Tereya slightly winced at the words Shiro spoke. However, knowing that Nori was taking care of her allowed her to keep her focus onto Fuki. She allowed herself to smile in a sarcastic manner. "Oho, right, and your idea of delaying the fucking inevitable's a much better plan? Please, Queen. Do me a favor and spare me the bullshit." Fuki scowled at her "I don't like that tone, girl. I'd suggest you change it quick. I am the one letting your family be safe, after all." "Daddy will always be here for you." As Nori gazed into Shiro's eyes, his own held confidence and determination. "Daddy will always protect you. He's willing to die for you. Sasha's just a little bit cranky because she's trapped inside Mommy. Mommy did something and now she's completely powerless. The next time she picks on you, let her know that you have Daddy to protect you." "You're not my fucking mother, thank you very much." Tereya quipped, a rather angered tone of her own showing in her own voice. "So, would you do me the honor and..." Immediately, She held one of her hands up, the palm facing her slightly turned head. Her middle finger was immediately stuck up, and if she had been closer, it would've been right in front of Fukienzeru's face. "...piss off?" "Thank you...Daddy...." With that, Shiro moved to embrace his neck once again, her eyes finally closing. Immediately, Tereya's hand extended forth with a jerk uncontrollably and grabbed Fuki's face. Everyone in the room burst into flames as the house was engulfed in a whirlwind of what looked like bloody air. A large red eye watched from above as a voice echoed out "FUKI! I'M HOOOME~" A wide grin formed under the eye as it cloned itself, forming a malicious face staring down at them. Fuki's eyes widened and she glared back at Tereya "You bitch! I'll tear you in two!" As she prepared raised her hand to slash off Tereya's face with elongating claws, a red chain restrained her wrist. Onoskelis merely exclaimed "Fukienzeru-sama!" Bael laughed down at them and commented "Tereya... My sweet, dear Tereya... And here I thought you were on my side. Well, I suppose a fitting end for a turncoat is in order." Nori held Shiro tight against himself and attempted to use kogeru to bring them both out of the vortex. If he could only get her to safety, then everything would be okay! He focused hard, shut his eyes tight, and planned to use kogeru to bring them as far away as possible. He only felt a light stinging all inside himself. Bael had negated the use of Demonic abilities. He grinned "Let's take this to a little more private spot, shall we? I know just the place..." And just as soon as they could think, they were in Hell... again. Reunion Tristeza looked around boredly, gazing into the skies above them, dark and cloudy. Walking down the sidewalks of pavemented roads, her eyes going to a irritated wife; Bailarin, who was holding the hand of her daughter: Adalina. Everything had been just fine, Adalina was likely to get an opening for the Art Institute in Tokyo, she was going to be a very talented and appreciated girl around there. However... soon after, Tristeza and her had placed themselves into a debacle over if she should train her spiritual power any. She had figured that her daughter; being a spiritual being should know such things. Bailarin however, disagreed. Thus... their current prediciment, the silent treatment. "Bailar..." Speaking quietly in a pleading manner as she looked back towards her miffed and irritated wife. "..." the silence being the reply. "Come on hun, please talk to me..." Again, another pleading offer... nothing. Sighing momentarily, she wouldn't stop till Bailarin did at last forgive her. Adalina just kept quiet, eyes forward the whole time, with a soft smile on her lips due to the acceptance into the academy.﻿ They suddenly felt it. A mediocre presence, but still... it was definately a Demon. A dark-skinned child with dark eyes and horns smirked down at them "Yo. Lord Bael sends his regards, ladies." Soon later, another demon appeared in a burst of black flames, Dareba. Dark skinned as well, large horns on her head, and a rather lengthy tail, ending in a sickle. "Ya' coulda' wai'ed... I wan' in the fun." Large claymore, around 10ft held on her shoulder, a grin on her lips, half of her face covered by the unnatural pink hair. "Dese the punks?" She pointed her sword towards the group. Tristeza frowned as she scanned the two new appearances infront of her. Immediately she snapped her fan to her wrist, "Who the heck are you two...?" Tristy had no recolation of the Hell War, nor the events going on. Bailarin however, knew too well the presences of another being with demon blood, as she had it in her as well. "I suggest the affairs of Hell stay out of my family's life." Bailarin's tongue spitting out poison, she hid her daughter behind her as a natural instinct kicked in. "And Bael is dead, Fukienzeru reigns now, or have you forgotten?" The young Demon mocked "The hell are you doing here, Dareba? Weren't you one of Fukienzeru's pets?" Dareba grinned manevolently, tilting her head, "Maybe so." "Choo got a pwoblem?" The hair not covering her eye darted to the other demon. "I was here ta' warn dese idiots... to keep the lil' giwlie safe." One free hand finger pointing towards the hidden Adalina. "Never speak of Hell lightly..." Dareba laughed, "Ya' gonna be dere soon." Dareba swung the back of her armored leg towards the figure. Atleast to get him back from the group. "If choo two wan', ya' can have him... I can pwotect Adawina." "Kay?" Smiling with a manic dazzle as she performed her tech. Bailarin would probably do such. Even as he blocked the kick, the small Demon was sent tumbling back, hitting a wall hard. He was clearly no match for Dareba. He choked out "You bitch..." He turned to Bailarin and Tristeza "Your Hell-Hunter buddies have been captured and if you want to see them alive again you will come with me to Hell this instant! That is Bael's message!" Dareba grinned, tapping her sword on the ground repeatedly with it's tip. Tilting it on it's side playfully. Her form now next to Adalina's. She offered a playful wink, "Hey cutie." Clearly... Dareba was intrested in the protectee. Adalina on the other hand, just hid behind her mother. Blushing lightly from the attention, what was a thirteen year old girl to do? Tristeza and Bailarin nodded, "Then take us there." "And if this is a trap, which... I'm betting it is." Bailarin being the speaker, getting close to the demon messanger, and picking him up by the collar, "I'll rip that weak spine out of your throat, you got me?" The look in his eyes oozing dominance and seriousness in her gaze, as well as body presence. They were ready to go to Hell. The Demon gulped and nodded, sweat pouring down it's face as he stared into Bailarin's eyes, frightened intensely. Taking their hands, he teleported them to Hell via Kogeru. Then the real fun began. As soon as they arrived, their bodies locked up. Bael greeted warmly as they stood, in a circle, around him. The circle was composed of: Sadow, Elizabet', Shade, Fukienzeru, Onoskelis, Nori, Tereya, Shiro, the Cardinals, and now them. The Demon hurried back to his master's side "Th-There, milord... There you go. I brought them, see? Did I do good? Yes?" Bael looked annoyed by the pestering young Demon "Yes, yes... Now scurry off, bug, before I squish you." He nodded and ran off fearfully. Bael grinned "My heart is warmed by such a wide reunion. Seriously, who isn't here? Sadow, Shade, the planty Hell-Hunter and his family... The lesbo Hell-Hunters, my old Cardinal traitors, and big mama FUUUUKIIII~" He waved his arms dramatically at Fukienzeru, who was tied up by the limbs against raised irons like the others. She held her nose high, her eyes closed like a spoiled girl "Hmph. You may kill me, Bael, but don't call me fat." Bael laughed loudly and sadistically "Oh sweet Christ! I am so fucking jolly right now! They're all here, right down to the number." "Oh, good, your happy now?" Bailarin hissed, "Are you so petty you need to gloat? Are you that insecure?" "Has death warped you so badly you act like one of your puppets?" Bailarin quirked her lips, "... your only different cause you think you're still in charge." "We got Fuki out to take you down; you should have stayed in the hole you were in." Her words biting out, she was so ready to kill him again. She had a family, and she didn't want them in this. Nori's either. Tristy's eyes went from each of the chained individuals, this wasn't looking good. Dareba stood beside her protectee, Adalina looked around worringly.